An Angel's Kiss
by manhattan-dreams
Summary: Castiel ponders how kissing works and ends up trying it out on Dean. Destiel. Two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Ship: Destiel**

**Summary: Castiel ponders how kissing works and ends up trying it out on Dean. One-shot.**

**Type: One-Shot**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or any of the characters mentioned below. Destiel belongs to the fans.**

**A/N: Well I didn't think I did a very good job on this but eh. I might be adding a second part in Dean's point of view when I have time. Please review if you wish- I appreciate all feedback I can get.(:**

**xx, manhattan-dreams**

"Dean, this isn't funny! The voice is saying I'm almost out of minutes!" Castiel stood in the darkness, on the sidewalk, listening to Dean ramble on about needing sleep, though he knew that it wouldn't come to him... violent dreams or something of the sort would.

"Okay," he said, once Dean was finished talking and they planned when they'd meet tomorrow. "I'll wait here." Castiel then hung up the phone and put it in the pocket of his tan trenchcoat, standing out in the chilled air, only his thoughts moving.

Even though he tried not to show it, he was confused about so many things. This world he was in... it was so different than Heaven, he couldn't imagine how his father could have created it. The pointless things, like the television. Or the loud things, like Dean's radio. Or the things he couldn't even categorize, like kissing.

For some reason, he'd been thinking a lot about kissing. About lips, saliva, tongues... how it even worked. He tried to tap into Jimmy's mind, but all that came was a feeling almost the same to how he felt when he looked at Dean, like thousands of butterflies fluttering from his heart to his knees, lasting only as long as the memory and fading away like the sunset to dusk.

He'd seen a couple kisses during his time on Earth, some on television, some in public places, but something told him not to look as closely as he wanted. He couldn't imagine Dean or Sam doing so, so Castiel was stuck not knowing how kissing worked, only with the information that it caused the butterfly feeling and that two lips met.

He also knew that it had something to do with love... not like the love he had for his father, but a different kind he also didn't understand. What did love feel like? Why was it such a big deal? He knew that he was an angel, and that he wasn't supposed to feel anything like that, but he had to wonder. He hoped that maybe he'd get to feel it, it sounded like a good thing, a fun thing even.

He switched his mind back to kissing and replayed every television scene he'd watched. Two pale, pink lips met. But no, he had to watch closer. One's top lip grabbed the other's bottom lip while the other's top lip grabbed one's bottom lip. He'd guessed that was the basics, though he had no idea how the tongue was involved and he was still confused as he replayed the images from the television shows in his mind.

He had a sudden urge to try to kiss someone then... anyone. He just had to try it, to see what the big deal was, to see why everyone did it so much. Without thinking, he found himself in Dean's hotel room, Dean asleep on top of the blankets even though it was colder inside the room than it was out.

Castiel stayed light on his feet and he walked toward Dean's bed, noticing that Dean's lips were parted open in the most perfect way. Not one thought of what he was doing or how wrong it was crossed his mind. He leaned down, bending his knees in the slightest way while gently caressing Dean's face with his hands. His fingers brushed Dean's thin facial hair and butterflies went up Castiel's spine. He had to kiss him.

It happened all too fast as he leaned his head down further, further, further, hearing his heart in his chest, the blood rushing to his brain, down the veins in his head, to his lips. After their first pulse, the butterflies going crazy as they started swarming in his abdomen, he softly touched his lips to Dean's, grabbing his bottom lip softly. He didn't expect anything to happen, though as more butterflies began to appear in his lower back, he felt Dean's lip latch onto his top lip. A hum of surprise entered out of his throat but he didn't pull away.

The butterflies were all the way down to his knees and up the rest of his body when he turned his head to the side and Dean turned his to the opposite. He moved his lips to Dean's top lip and Dean moved his lips to Castiel's bottom. Seconds later, they switched again, Castiel feeling the need to be more aggressive as he left the lightest bite on Dean's bottom lip. That was his mistake.

He didn't even have to open his eyes to feel Dean's stare on him. He disappeared as fast as he could, though he only took himself to the outside of the hotel room. Bending down to where one of the blinds in the hotel room were broken, he scanned Dean, who was turning on his side on the bed. Was he getting up?

Along with the remenance of the butterflies, fear pulsed through is veins. What had he done? How could he have been so stupid? Of all people to try out kissing on... he chose Dean? Why in the hell would he do that?

He'd lost focus for a second but quickly turned it back to Dean, who was still turned on his side on the bed. Castiel breathed a sigh of relief. Dean would probably think it was all a dream, a very weird dream.

Feeling the urge to curl up somewhere warm, he spent the rest of the night in one of the empty hotel rooms, wrapped up in the blankets with the heat turned on. He wanted to cry but smile at the same time. He was still left worried and confused, just as he had been when he started thinking about kissing.

That was when he realized he was feeling. He was feeling worried, confused, guilty, whatever the butterflies were. He was feeling... how weird.

For another hour, he thought, dazed and confused of the happenings of the night. But he eventually just curled up into the blankets to where the completely covered his head and let his mind go blank, because that was what he _felt_ like doing.


	2. Chapter 2

**The asked-for part two has arrived. It's not very good and the good parts are rushed but oh well. I'll go back and edit if I get some response.**

**Thanks for reading!(:**

* * *

**xx, manhattan-dreams**

It had been a vivid dream- that was it. Just a really, really, realistic dream.

This was what Dean had to tell himself in the days after Castiel kissed him... well, dream kissed him. Even though he was still stuck wondering why he was dreaming of kissing Cas in the first place, and why it felt so real... why he felt the butterflies down his spine. It hadn't been like when he spent a night with some girl from a bar, but more like he was in love with someone... which he hadn't felt in a while.

Seeing Cas for the first time after the dream was awkward, made more so by his behavior. He was different, even more nervous and confused than before, it seemed. Dean just shrugged it off. There was no possible way that had happened. It just wasn't the kind of thing that wouldn't happen, not ever, not even in the life of demons and ghosts and angels.

But then came the night when Dean was resting in the back of the car, the sky still dark but the clock reading 4:34 in the morning. Sam had been resting up front with headphones on. The brothers were inbetween jobs in the middle of nowhere, both too tired to drive long enough to find a hotel. Dean had called Cas- why he didn't know. He just needed to talk to someone. A wave of depression had flown over him yet again and Sam didn't have the capacity to understand everything that ran through is mind.

"Hello?" Dean heard Cas's voice through the window. He sat up and opened the door, walking into the woods, far enough away from where the Impala was parked. Castiel followed.

Once Dean felt safe behind a rather large tree, he stopped and looked at Cas, waiting for him to say something. He didn't know where to start.

"I know why you called. You said you had something to talk about, and I'm sorry. I don't know what got into me that night, I just was curious and..."

"Wait, what?"

"That night, when I came into your hotel room and kissed you and you woke up."

"Wait, are you saying that wasn't-"

"A dream. Yeah."

Cas's eyes had a hurt and embarrassed look in them, and no matter how much Dean wanted to push the feeling away, those eyes were what made him want to hold him. If it wasn't a dream, then what he had felt was real. Dean had known since high school he wasn't straight, though he wasn't going to admit that to anyone. But this was big. Sam knew Cas, Bobby knew Cas. Everyone knew Cas.

It wasn't even that. Castiel was an angel! He had no idea how things like that worked, he wasn't even supposed to be able to feel. If Dean admitted to how he had felt that night, the rest of what hadn't would all come spiraling down.

"I'm sorry."

But Dean couldn't loose someone else. His head was screaming at him so loud, but he led his heart lead him instead. "Don't be."

"But, it's wrong, and I didn't even know you knew and..."

"Cas, just listen to me. Sometimes going with how you feel is the best thing to do. And you went with how you felt. I don't blame you." Dean let himself move closer to the angel, his left arm brushing against Castiel's right.

"So you're not mad."

"Not one bit."

Dean didn't notice for a minute, but he soon realized that they had moved closer. He felt Cas's breath on his lips and parted them. A massive weight had been holding his shoulders down all day, but at that moment he felt weightless as the butterflies in his stomach began to pick him up and let his soul (or whatever was in there) fly away.

Their lips met, Dean grabbing onto Cas's hand and top lip at the same time. He kissed him hard, his body taking over and propelling him to show this man every last bit of love he felt for him. Cas shoved him against the tree and began to kiss him even harder than Dean was.

Dean pulled Cas's lips open with his and let his tongue slide in, tilting his head. He felt Cas's eyes open with surprise and pulled away for a second. He still made sure he kept his lips centimeters away from  
Cas's. "It's alright."

"I don't know how..."

"Don't worry about that."

They continued long enough for the sky to turn from the early morning dark it was to an invisible gray. Dean pulled away, but not after a few trailing kisses on Cas's jawline. They both opened their eyes at the same time and smiled.

"So, if it wasn't about the kiss the other night, then what did you call me about."

"It doesn't matter now, I feel a lot better than I did when I picked up the phone."

There were no questions of "what now" or "what should we make of what happened", they just gave eachother the most innocent of smiles and Cas disappeared to somewhere while Dean walked back to the car, curled up, and really dreamed of his lips meeting the angel's.


End file.
